Love Story
by sunset siren curse
Summary: Jericho wants Kole to be his wife, But how can he if he can't talk? Maybe Herald, the portal-opener and his girlfriend Raven can help. Mostly Jericho/Kole, slight Herald/Raven.


**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Taylor Swift's songs**

Jericho stared at the ring in his hand. How can he ask Kole to marry him if he couldn't speak? Herald walked in.

"Hey Jericho," he said. "You okay?"

Jericho shook his head. _How can I ask Kole to marry me if I can't talk?_ He asked in sign language.

"How about writing her a note or poem?" Herald suggested. Jericho shook his head.

"Why not just give her the ring?" Herald suggested again. Jericho gave him a warily glare.

"Right," Herald said. "I'll talk with Raven. She'll know what to do."

Jericho smiled. That was true. Raven was a great person to talk to when you had a problem. Herald walked out of his room to find her. _Hope she can help,_ he thought.

Herald walked toward Raven's room. Being her boyfriend and being respectful, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. "She must be on the roof," he said as he turned.

"Wait," a voice cried inside Raven's room. "Is that you, Mal?"

"Raven?" Herald called back. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, good," Raven said as she opened her door. Herald blinked. Instead of her normal outfit, she was wearing a short and revealing blue dress. Her cheeks changed colour.

"Terra and Beastboy thought it was funny to take my leotards and cloaks," Raven explained. "Seeing as I have nothing left to wear, I had to wear the dress that Starfire brought me for my birthday. They also took your horn to send my clothes to another dimension."

"So that's where my horn went," Herald said. "Would you like me to lend you some clothes?"

"That would be helpful," Raven smiled. Herald walked out and came back with a blue shirt and a pair of black pants. He handed them to her and turned around to give Raven some privacy.

"Thanks Mal," Raven said as she pulled the clothes on. "You can turn around now."

Herald smiled. "Always happy to help," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Listen, I was wondering, can you sing?"

"Yes, the monks taught me in Azarath," Raven said. "Why?"

"It's Jericho," Herald explained. "He wants to ask Kole to marry him, but…you know."

"Right, he can't talk," Raven said nodding. "But what do you want me to do?"

"Well," Herald said. "Seeing Jericho can talk, I thought he could propose through music. I just need a singer. Do you know 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift?"

"Yes," Raven smiled. "It's one of my favourite songs."

"I thought maybe you could sing while Jericho plays," Herald finished.

"That's a brilliant idea," Raven said. "You tell Jericho the plan. I would go with you but I have a little blonde girl and a green boy to kill." She kissed his mouth briefly and ran out of her room. Herald walked back towards Jericho's room. Just as he got to the door, he heard two loud screams. He smiled. _It's nice to have a fallen angel for a girlfriend,_ he thought. _Maybe tonight Jericho's not going to be the only one with a soon-to-be-wife_.

It was night-time and all the Titans were on the roof with a campfire. All the couples were together; Robin & Starfire, Cyborg & Bumble Bee, Raven & Herald, Terra & Beastboy, Argent & Hotspot, Speedy & Cheshire, Jericho & Kole, Jinx & Kid Flash. Mas and Menos were playing with Melvin, Timmy, Bobby and Silkie and Aqualad was rocking Teether to sleep.

"Hey Jericho," Raven called out. "Will you play something for us?"

Jericho nodded. _What would you like me to play?_ He signed.

"Do you know 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift?" Raven asked. Again Jericho nodded. Carefully, Jericho started playing. Kole laid her head on Jericho's shoulder and sighed softly. Raven started singing. Slowly Starfire joined in, followed by Argent, Terra, Cheshire, Jinx and Bumblebee.

Suddenly Jericho stopped. He nudged Kole. _Sing the second last verse for me._ He signed. Kole bit her lip.

"Yes Kole," Argent said. "I've heard you sing before and it's lovely. You can do it, love."

"Okay," Kole said softly. She closed her eyes and started to sing softly;

"I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<p>

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…"<p>

Suddenly Jericho stopped playing. Herald got up and made eye contact with him. In Herald's body, Jericho started singing;

"Marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say…" Quickly Jericho unpossessed Herald and held out the ring.  
>"Yes," Kole cried. Her eyes sparkled as she kissed Jericho hard. Herald smiled and walked back to Raven. Carefully he placed a ring on her finger and they both smiled.<p>

"'Cause we were both young when I first saw you," they both sang together before they shared a kiss. The Titans applauded.

"Two proposals with one song," Robin whispered to the boys. "I wonder if….."

"I heard that, Boy Wonder," Raven called. "Get your own ideas."


End file.
